Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to adaptive control and training of robotic devices.
Background
Robotic devices are used in a variety of applications, such as manufacturing, medical, safety, military, exploration, and/or other applications. Some existing robotic devices (e.g., manufacturing assembly and/or packaging) may be programmed in order to perform desired functionality. Some robotic devices (e.g., surgical robots) may be remotely controlled by humans, while some robots (e.g., iRobot Roomba®) may learn to operate via exploration.
Robotic devices may comprise hardware components that may enable the robot to perform actions in 1, 2, and/or 3-dimensional space. Some robotic devices may comprise one or more components configured to operate in more than one spatial dimension (e.g., a turret and/or a crane arm configured to rotate around vertical and/or horizontal axes). Some robotic devices may be configured to operate in more than one spatial dimension orientation so that their components may change their operational axis (e.g., with respect to vertical direction) based on the orientation of the robot platform. Such modifications may be effectuated by an end user of the robot.